1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a two-chamber dispensing container in a position for use with its dispensing valve directed downwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pressurized spray containers, in which the propellant and substance to be dispensed are contained in a common chamber, cannot be used in an inverted position with the dispensing valve at the bottom, because in this position only the propellant would be discharged from the container.
Two-chamber spray containers, with the propellant separated from the substance to be dispensed, permit satisfactory dispensing of the substance to take place with the container inverted. In two-chamber pressurized spray containers, an elastic chamber is filled with compressed air, and this is used to dispense the contents of the second chamber under pressure through a valve.
A requirement exists for a device for holding such a two-chamber spray container or other two-chamber dispensing container in a position of use with the valve directed downwardly.